


The Prince and His Captain

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Days Turned Good, Candles, F/M, Hotheads, Love Confessions, Misogyny, Nameless Character Who Is A Major Asshat, Romance, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her. She loves him. Will either of them ever have the courage to confess it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and His Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



It was spring once more and Meulin Leijon had held the position of Captain of the Guard in the court of Prospit for just over a year.

And today so far was proving to be the worst day Meulin had ever had.

She returned to her quarters, casting her cloak and weapons aside forcefully and swiping at tears that were forming in her eyes. She strode angrily around the room as she replayed the events of earlier in the day in her mind.

Good men had died today. Was it her fault? Or was it that misogynistic moronic sexist bastard of a general who had joined his troops with her guards because she 'couldn't handle' a band of large, muscled, vicious, messiah-worshipping killers? 

Meulin had disagreed with the general's frankly insane plan of charging straight in there and instead suggested the tactic of keeping cover and waiting to strike. That's why all of /her/ guards were still alive. 

The Captain caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and ceased pacing abruptly. Her hair was falling out of the braided twist that was pinned in place with her silver comb, her face was dusty with a few streaks of dirt and there was an open gash on her cheekbone.

"Oh. Son of a..." Meulin muttered, taking a handkerchief from her pocket and pressing it to the wound.

The wound wasn't deep but it was bleeding quite a bit and soon there was more red on the cloth that the white cotton it was made of.

The door opened and the last person that Meulin wanted to see her in this state put his head around the door.

"Kankri..." whispered Meulin, looking away from him.  
"Thank god you're alright..." he came over to her, placing both hands on her shoulders "The general told me what happened."  
"Did he?" Meulin asked quietly "So he told you how it was his own stupid fault innocent men died and how awfully he treated me the whole damn time?" she brushed Kankri's hands from her shoulders and turned away from him, walking off the rebuilding anger in her system.

The prince was tempted to comfort her, but for the moment it seemed wiser to let her cool down.

"He certainly used some, ah, unkind terms. And thus he is now unconscious in the weapons and armour store room." Kankri said calmly.  
"What? Really?" Meulin stopped her pacing.  
"Yes. I wasn't going to let him talk about you that way." said Kankri sincerely "Now, will you please let me take a look at whatever you're hiding on your cheek?" he asked gently.  
Meulin sighed deeply "I suppose so...just don't get mad, alright?"  
"I promise." smiled Kankri, coming over to her again.

The prince coaxed the captain into removing the handkerchief before he traced his thumb lightly over the wound, which had ceased bleeding.

"How did you get this?" murmured Kankri, feeling Meulin flinch ever so slightly.  
"The general..." mumbled Meulin, averting her eyes away from Kankri's.  
"What did he do." The prince growled slightly.  
"When the threat we faced had gone, Aranea called the general out on his lack of leadership. The general lost his temper and lashed out with his sword. I intercepted before he reached Aranea." explained the captain.  
"Did he apologise?" Kankri suspected he knew the answer.  
"No, if anything he got angrier and pushed me to the ground, calling me a defiant little bitch who had no place in palace ranks." Meulin said bitterly, feeling tears slip down her cheeks.

This absolutely enraged Kankri more than anything ever had. How dare that general. How dare he?!

"...He'll pay for this!" yelled Kankri, moving away from Meulin and striding for the door.  
Kankri, no! No! Please! Kankri!" begged Meulin, grabbing his hand with both of hers.  
"Captain Leijon, let go right now." huffed Kankri.  
"Is that an order." hissed Meulin.

The prince looked back over his shoulder and blazing red eyes met fierce green ones. Yet, a silent plea could also be seen in the captain's emerald irises.

"You promised me. In the year I've known you, you have never broken a promise to anyone." she said slowly.  
The tension seemed to drain from Kankri "You're the last person I would ever break a promise to. And I'm not about to start." he said gently.  
"Good." Meulin smiled slightly.  
"Also...you called me Kankri." his cheeks turned slightly pink.  
Meulin was already slightly flushed "Well...that's your name, isn't it?"  
"It just...makes me inexplicably happy to hear you say it, that's all." smiled Kankri.

The prince closed the space between himself and the captain and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, a plan forming in his mind.

"Go and take a bath, wash away the dust, the blood and the stress and then meet me in my quarters, alright?" he murmured.  
"It's a date." nodded Meulin, going into her bedroom to collect some clean clothes to change into.  
"With any luck." muttered Kankri to himself.  
"Did you say something?" called Meulin.  
"No!" lied Kankri "I'll see you later, enjoy your bath."  
~

Meulin was on her way back to her quarters after her bath. She was just going to drop off her muddy clothes then go to Kankri's quarters.

She thought about how defensive Kankri had gotten when he found out who hurt her, how he'd smiled when she'd said his name and how kind he was towards her basically all the time.

It made her heart flutter to think about spending a few hours alone with him.

The captain returned to her rooms and entered. Her stunned gasp masked the sound of the door swinging shut behind her.

The room was lit with the soft, golden glow of many candles. Outside the window, the setting sun was in its late stages, giving way to the evening stars.

Meulin deposited the clothes she was carrying into a wicker basket, then turned her attention back to the candlelit room.

"So romantic..." she whispered.  
"Well that is what I was going for." chuckled Kankri, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
Meulin started slightly "You startled me...I thought we were meeting in your quarters?"  
"That was a tiny bit of a white lie." admitted Kankri "Also, when was the last time I saw you in a dress?"

The prince was referring to the emerald gown that Meulin was wearing. She had a silver belt around her hips and it was set with a glittering jewel.

"I believe it was before I became captain of the guard." mused Meulin.  
"I can't believe it's been a year." Kankri said softly, resting his chin on Meulin's shoulder.  
"I know, my life has been a hundred times better since you all became part of it." Meulin smiled slightly.  
"It's funny you should say that," Kankri let go of Meulin and turned her to face him "because there's something I've kept from you for too long now."  
"What is it?" asked Meulin, gathering her hair into a ponytail to put her comb into.  
"Well, firstly, your hair suits you better down." smiled Kankri, taking the comb from Meulin and sliding into her hair just above her left ear.

Meulin laughed quietly before going quiet as Kankri took her hands in his own.

"Meulin...I met you only last spring and since then, um...you have enriched my life in more ways than I thought possible. You are kind, funny, brave, with the hunting skills of Artemis and the beauty of Aphrodite...Look, what I'm trying to say is...I...You..." he stammered "Damn, I'm normally good with words but you, Meulin Leijon, render me speechless. If I can't tell you what I mean, perhaps I can show you. Like this..."

The prince leaned down and kissed the captain softly. He panicked for half a second when she tensed up but then she kissed back and he was lost in the sensation.

She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by her waist, both without breaking the kiss. 

A quiet vibration, along with the need to breathe, eventually made them part.

"Are you...are you purring?" Kankri asked breathlessly, smiling.  
Meulin's blush darkened and she looked away "Perhaps..." The emphasis on the first syllable made it sound like 'purrhaps'.  
"It's adorable." Kankri murmured in her ear, feeling Meulin shiver.

Their lips met again briefly before Kankri pulled away again, putting his forehead against Meulin's.

"I've loved you for a long time, Meulin." he murmured.  
"I love you too, Kankri." whispered Meulin.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."  
"Why apologise when we can make up for lost time?"

This time the kiss became open-mouthed and passionate and fingers curled themselves in hair. 'I love you's were breathed every moment that the need to breathe won over the desire to keep kissing one another.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"You shouldn't be here. Hide!" mouthed Meulin.

Kankri kissed her cheek and then hid himself in Meulin's bedroom, closing the door behind him. Meulin fanned herself to try and reduce her blush before answering the door even as the person on the other side knocked twice more.

"Ah, Rosa." Meulin smiled when she saw her friend.  
"Hello, Sweetie. Aranea Told Me What Happened, Are You Alright?" Rosa's voice was full of concern.  
"I was a little upset earlier, but I'm feeling much better now." assured Meulin.

She'd never felt better.

"I Am Glad To Hear It. We Were Worried About You." Rosa told her.  
"We?" repeated Meulin.  
"Yes, Me, Aranea, Horuss and Mituna." explained Rosa "I Think They Were Planning On Checking Up On You."  
"Oh there's no need for that," Meulin said quickly, stifling a fake yawn "In fact, I think I might just call it a night and sleep off everything that went wrong today."  
"Alright Sweetie, If You're Sure. I'll Pass The Message On To The Others." promised Rosa.  
"Much appreciated, goodnight." Meulin made to close the door.

"Oh, One More Thing." added Rosa.  
"Yes?" Meulin opened the door again.  
"You Haven't Seen Kankri, Have You? I Can't Find Him Anywhere."  
"No, I haven't seen him since earlier today. Perhaps he already turned in?" offered Meulin.  
"Very True, He Did Tell Us He Was Going To Have An Early Night." mused Rosa "Sorry To Bother You, Sweetie. Goodnight."  
"Not at all, Rosa. Goodnight." Meulin smiled before closing the door.

She turned back to the room as Kankri came out of her bedroom.

"Should I feel bad because I lied to Rosa?" Meulin asked.  
"My love, you are too beautiful to feel guilty." Kankri came over to her.  
"Are you sure?" questioned Meulin.  
"Positive, plus don't forget, I lied to four people, you only lied to one." Kankri reminded her.  
"You didn’t lie, per say." Meulin said thoughtfully "You only twisted the truth a little."

Kankri chuckled then said no more as he turned his attention to Meulin's neck and began to cover it with many little kisses.

Meulin's reaction was simply delicious: quiet moans and mewls and lots of purring (her neck was easily her most sensitive spot). Her hands gripped Kankri's tunic because she was quite certain her legs and Kankri's arms around her alone would not support her.

"Ngh...Kankri..." she moaned when the prince lightly bit her neck.  
"God, Meulin..." he murmured seductively in her ear "I want you so much."  
"Then...have me. Please." pleaded Meulin.  
"Your wish is my command." Kankri grinned even as he scooped Meulin into a princess carry.

The prince carried the captain into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. The captain positioned herself vulnerably, hands either side of her head, which was betrayed by the lust in her half-lidded eyes.

"My darling," she purred "my heart and my body are yours. Take me. Take all of me."  
"My beloved, you stole my heart long ago, and I hope you keep it for eternity." Kankri murmured as he crawled on top of her, linking his fingers with hers.  
"Kankri..." she whispered needily.

Kankri watched Meulin's pupils dilate and felt her breathing hitch as she spoke. God she looked so helpless...

"I'm here, my dearest heart. And I swear, as long as you are mine, I shall love you with all my being and protect you with all my soul." he vowed.  
"Please...I need you." breathed Meulin, purring lacing her speech.  
"Then wait no longer, my goddess." he whispered, kissing her quiet.  
~

The next morning, Meulin woke to an empty bed, distinctly void of a certain prince.

"Kankri?" she called, sitting up and clutching the bed clothes to her.  
"Yes, angel?" a half-dressed Kankri put his head around the door.  
"You left me." she pouted.  
"Oh, darling, no..." Kankri came and sat on the bed, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly.

"What time is it?" she breathed against his lips.  
"Just after dawn, no one else is up yet and I need to leave." he smiled slightly.  
"Why?" Meulin pouted again.  
Kankri sighed "You know why..."

Of course she did. It wouldn't do at all for anyone to see the prince leaving her quarters at this early hour, yet alone in such a dishevelled state.

"Just one question before you leave..." Meulin said quietly.  
"What?" Kankri asked gently.  
"Last night...did it mean anything to you? If so...what does that make us?" she asked nervously.  
"Last night meant everything to me. And, if you want, it makes you mine and it makes me yours." he said sincerely.  
"I'd love that." smiled Meulin "But...can we not tell anyone?"  
"It's a deal." nodded Kankri "Now, I really must go..."  
"We'll do this again. Soon. I promise." Meulin pulled him in for one more kiss then let him finish dressing and leave.  
"Until next time, my love." he called when he was at the door.  
"Until next time," agreed Meulin, hearing the door open then close.

"My prince." she whispered, clasping her hands over her heart.


End file.
